


Oh the Scandal

by leakyfanfic



Category: John Green - Fandom, Maureen Johnson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leakyfanfic/pseuds/leakyfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**AUTHORS NOTE:**  Please not that to the author’s knowledge none of these events are true, this is a work of fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh the Scandal

This is the story of our torrid affair. We’ve decided to sit down and recount the past few months for all of our faithful fans, nerdfighters and creepy people. We are Maureen Johnson and John Green and we have been friends for many years, but it was not until LeakyCon 2012 that our friendship blossomed in to something more. Yes yes John is married to the Yeti, and yes I (Maureen) have Oscar, but it couldn’t be helped.We were sitting in the signing room prior to our joint lit day signing. We were the only two there as it was being set up. So of course John joined me at my table. “Maureen, it was assigned…you know this” John likes to interject in my narrative. “Maureen, we are writing this together” muahahaha, we are, but I am typing it, at least for now. Anyways, so John joined me and commented on how wonderful I looked in my LeakyCon hooded sweatshirt and my Queen of Teen tiara. I did look stunning, I always do. Oscar wasn’t at LeakyCon, but the Yeti was, so we had to keep our torrid weekend long affair quiet from everyone, which means that the entire con and all of twitter knew. Which is why we are taking this moment to clear things up, and to apologize to the Yeti, and Oscar, though really mostly to Oscar. You see John…he used his nerdy wiles to seduce me. “Maureen, it was the other way around and you know it” I have no idea what he is talking about. I was seduced by his surprisingly muscular arms and his manly musk. “Maureen…really?” I was I swear it. I don’t even know how it happened to be honest, we were sitting there at the signing table, signing our books, talking to you lovely people, and then…well you guys remember that LeakyCon screen? We found ourselves wrapped up in it on the floor. We thought we were the last signing of the day, we thought we were in the clear, until we heard people cursing that the screen had fallen and there was a StarKid signing in 15 minutes. “Maureen…” You know that is what happened. “I know, but we said we would tell them the truth, and you are leaving out all the juicy bits. You’ve read enough historical figure fanfic to KNOW they don’t care about the end result” I know I know, but we are YA authors, we can’t include THAT stuff. These are pure innocent adorable kitten minds, we cannot be responsible for corrupting…what in heck am I saying? CORRUPT CORRUPT CORRUPT!

"HEY NOW, I corrupt but in an eloquent way…plus, remember no spoilers" he seriously just yelled. Just so you all know I am now hiding under a blanket. "Maureen, this is how we got in this mess in the first place" he’s actually right. So anyways all through the signing he kept complimenting me, my book, my crown, and seducing me with these winks. After everyone had left he suggested we get cozy and read. I am always up for snuggling and reading! So I was down. We made a makeshift bed on the floor with our bags and the banner. It was LeakyCon, no one sleeps at LeakyCon. John took out a book and started reading to me. Now this is huge, I never let anyone but Oscar read to me, again I am so sorry Oscar, but he seduced me with words and cuddles and a promise of a puppy. "I did no…oh well maybe I did" So as John was reading, the story got more and more steamy. I was tired and didn’t think much of it as he continued reading. I remember thinking that what he was reading was not YA fiction, it was not ours or any of our friends, and it honestly was horrendously written.

Now this doesn’t seem like such a bad or corrupt story, but you just wait, you guys will not believe the ending. John and I and a few other of the LeakyLit authors, and the Yeti and Oscar had made a pact to not read bad books. We only were going to read good, thought provoking works. We had spent the past year reading too much fanfiction, we needed to get back in to literature, we needed to be ADULTS. “You wanted to be an adult, not me, but I agree we did all need to get away from the fanfiction.” I would never want to be an adult, as you can guess John is just trying to make up for his misgivings to the Yeti still. Reading to another woman, reading horrible books to her, under a banner in a freezing cold ballroom. It was oh so romantic, he should feel so ashamed of himself. “Maureen…the Yeti wasn’t even that upset about it…” She was irate what are you talking about? “Maureen you have lost it” ANYWAYS…so here we were snuggling under this banner, our legs entangled, my hear in the crook of his manly arm while he reads. 

The next thing we remember is that people are moving things, the banner is removed, one of the volunteers screams upon finding us wrapped in the LeakyCon banner with a copy of 50 Shades of Grey on top of us. “WHAT IS THIS? WHO BROUGHT THIS IN TO LEAKYCON?” she asks shaking the book at us. I point at John, gather my things and run out leaving him to the angry mob. “They really weren’t angry, just confused as to why I had paid to read bad twilight porn” So needless to say the rumors are true. Our affair was short lived, it was just that afternoon and about 100 pages long. “And totally Maureen’s fault for making me watch Breaking Dawn…I was curious” IT IS NEVER MY FAULT! *scampers off*

*Twitter Sound*

"Uh John…" Maureen is running back in with her phone being held out to me…"did you SEE what Hank just tweeted?" She shoves her phone at me, and on the screen I see the vlogbrothers YouTube channel, with Hank’s thoughts from places video, a video that ends with Maureen and I snuggled up with this. We are so never living this down. Maureen runs out typing furiously on her phone and I just hear the twitter sounds fade in the distance.


End file.
